One rainy day
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Kaiba, late for an important meeting after his limo breaks down, hurries through the rain and finds Anzu Mazaki, unconscious and sickly. His actions soon evolve to something more. Oneshot


DIS: I was going through my mp3 player (which only has Japanese songs on it) and got inspiration for this. Please read below and enjoy.

X

_Title: One rainy day_

_Rating: T for mild language_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: Kaiba, late for an important meeting after his limo breaks down, hurries through the rain and finds Anzu Mazaki, unconscious and sickly. His actions soon evolve to something more. (One-shot)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Kaiba/Anzu; One-shot_

X

_One rainy day_

Seto Kaiba, bachelor and billionaire, stared at the dismal landscape outside his vehicle. The rain, though it purified the earth, still appeared depressing. He sighed wearily, propped his head up with his hand, glaring out at the rain. He frowned as his drive pulled the limo to the side. He tapped on the window to the front seats and the driver opened it, shame-faced. "Why have we stopped?" He demanded.

"There's something wrong with the car, sir," his driver told him nervously. "I don't know what it is." Kaiba let out an irritated growl, turning from him again, muttering darkly under his breath. He knew as soon as he woke up this morning that everything would go wrong in his day. "I'll check it out," the driver offered awkwardly.

"Then go do it!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm going to be late for my meeting if you don't hurry up." The driver nodded and hastily got out of the car. Kaiba sighed, checking his watch and letting out a string of curse words. Going_ to be late, _he thought mutinously. _In two more minutes, I _will_ be late. _Kaiba waited five minutes, then ten, before he grabbed his umbrella and briefcase, getting out of the limo. His driver looked at him, startled. "Call a mechanic. I don't have time for this, I'm walking."

"But – " his driver began, but Kaiba was already stomping away, water splashing. All while he was stomping around, he was muttering under his breath, viciously cursing the maker of his limo, his driver, and God (since he had made it rain today.) Kaiba checked his watch and he swore, picking his pace up, almost running. He zoomed towards the park, his eyes flickering to it briefly. He paused suddenly, seeing a figure on a bench, shivering. _What the hell? _He wondered, frowning. He peered closer and scowled. _What in God's name is that idiot doing out here? _Kaiba, his mood getting worse by the second, stomped over to the bench, glaring down at Anzu Mazaki. "Mazaki," he snapped, but there was no response. His brow puckered and he repeated her name. He knelt down, eyeing her face. Then, he shook her, but that didn't get any response either. Kaiba began to worry. What was wrong with her? He shifted his briefcase and reached out, taking her pulse. _It's slow, _he thought. _Not good. _He put his hand to her forehead and bit off a curse. _She's burning up. Dammit! Now I _really_ am going to be late. _He set his umbrella down and lifted Anzu in her arms. He was thankful she was light. He took his umbrella again, though with difficulty.

He hurried away from the park, away from his company towards the hospital. He paused and hailed a taxi. The taxi paused beside him and Kaiba shoved his umbrella in and then climbed in himself with Anzu in his arms. "The hospital," he ordered the taxi. Kaiba shut the umbrella and set his briefcase down beside it. He looked down at her and frowned, wondering silently, _Why in the world was she in the rain? _Kaiba realized he was getting drenched from her wet clothes. He pursed his lips, muttering, "If only her stupid little friends could see this now."

When the taxi stopped at the hospital, Kaiba threw money at the driver, not caring if he gave him too much and grabbed his briefcase, not caring about the umbrella. He rushed into the hospital and the doctor took her from there. While she was being taken care of, Kaiba opened his cell phone and called one of his associates. He muttered while the phone rang.

"Mr. Kaiba, where are you?" A voice answered sharply.

"I've run into some trouble," Kaiba grumbled, removing his coat and shaking it out. _Forget it. It's drenched. _"My limo broke down and then I found a...friend...of mine in the park. I had to take them to the hospital because they seem to be rather sick."

"...Are you telling me...that we have to reschedule this?" The man on the other line said in an outraged voice.

"Unless you and the others don't want to discuss that ridiculous contract, then yes." There was some swearing on the other line, before the man sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell them and you can email us the date you've decided on. Hope your 'friend' gets better." Kaiba's lips thinned at the sardonic tone in his voice.

"Whatever." Kaiba hung up and slumped in the chair, rubbing his sore neck. "Asshole," he murmured to himself, referring to his associate. He glanced at his watch and shrugged to himself. He called his driver to ask what was happening with the limo and his driver replied that the mechanic was taking care of it right now. Satisfied, Kaiba hung up and waited until the doctor came out. "Well?" Kaiba asked with a wrinkled brow.

"She's very ill and will have to stay in the hospital for awhile, but other than that, she's fine." The doctor smiled at Kaiba, who was still frowning. "You don't have to worry."

"_Worry?_" Kaiba repeated, his brows arching down. "I'm not worrying." The doctor eyed him dubiously.

"Alright...Anyway, we'll need someone to sign her in, so if you'd just put your name here and the time you got here and left..." The doctor handed him the clipboard and Kaiba took it, signing his name and putting the time they came in (he was always checking his watch) and then glanced at his watch and put the time he was leaving. "Thank you. Would you like me to tell her you...?"

"No," he answered sharply. "It's better she not know." The doctor's eyebrows rose.

"If you insist."

"Whatever. So long as she isn't dead, then it takes a weight off my chest. If she asks, just tell her a friend brought her here."

"Okay." Kaiba grabbed his coat and left the hospital with the doctor watching him. When he was gone, the doctor glanced down at the signature and shrugged to himself, leaving back to Anzu's room.

X

_Hmm..._Kaiba thought that night when he got home. He glanced at the clock. It was almost six. _I should probably tell Mazaki's family that she's not been kidnapped or anything. _He sighed, stretching on the couch and then briefly getting the address of Anzu's from the internet. He stood up and went to his closet, getting a different coat then what he had been wearing earlier. "Mokuba," he called. His brother poked his head out from one of their living rooms. "I'm going out for a moment."

"Okay, Seto," Mokuba replied, disappearing again. Kaiba left outside and decided he'd just drive to Anzu's house instead of taking a limo. He didn't want to have to deal with another idiot who didn't know how to drive.

When Kaiba pulled in at Anzu's house, he frowned, wondering if maybe no one was home, but then he saw a dull light on the top window. Shutting his door, he walked briskly up to the door. The rain pattered down on him as he walked across the lawn. When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell. He stood impatiently for a moment before the door swung open. A haggard woman eyed him in surprise.

"Oh. Hello. What can I do for you?" He frowned, seeing that she hadn't even bothered to turn any lights on as she came downstairs.

"I came to tell you that your daughter – "

"Anzu? Is she alright?"

"...Yes," he answered slowly, miffed at being interrupted. "She's at the hospital, though."

"The _hospital?_" She repeated, her eyes widening. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know what happened to her," Kaiba snapped, ticked off with all the questions. "I just found her at the park, drenched, and she had a fever so I took her to the hospital and they're keeping her there for a few days." The woman blinked, then bowed her head, nodding.

"Oh. Alright. So it's nothing too serious, then. Good...good..." She hesitated, then asked, "Would you like to come in?" He shrugged in answer and she let him in, turning the hall light on. She led him to the living room where a fire was going in the fireplace. She left briefly and returned with coffee. He took it gratefully and watched her slow movements as she sat across from him in a recliner. "Are you one of Anzu's friends? She's never brought you home."

"No," Kaiba replied, taking a drink of his coffee. "Not exactly."

"Oh...Oh, wait, you look familiar." She tilted her head in a pensive manner that Anzu had picked up from her. "You're Seto Kaiba, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I see. You don't like my daughter much then, do you?"

"I don't have a problem with your daughter," he ground out.

"Well...Thank you for finding her and taking care of her. She's having a lot of problems now lately. She had to quit her dancing lessons because we couldn't afford it, so she's been pretty down lately." Kaiba frowned, recalling how dismal Anzu looked every day at school. She had become quieter than usual, too, not that he actually tried to remember it. He hadn't noticed at first because he hadn't really cared. "And with the divorce..." She glanced around.

"Divorce?" He repeated.

"Yes. Didn't Anzu tell anybody?" Anzu's mother asked in surprise.

"No. I don't believe she even told Yuugi about that."

"Oh my. It's harder on her than I thought. Well, my husband and I got a divorce so now we have to move to a house that we can afford. We were only able to live in this house because my husband is a doctor, but since he's gone and I don't have a great-paying job..." She trailed off and sighed.

_So. That must be why Anzu was out today. _

"Anyway, I'm keeping you," she said, standing up. He set his empty cup on the coffee table and stood up as well. "Thank you for coming by and telling me where she is." He shrugged in response.

"Ms. Mazaki," he began slowly. "Anzu knows that I hold nothing against her, so she could certainly ask help from me."

"That's nice of you to say," the older woman said, smiling wearily, "but this is something we have to get through on our own." He shrugged in answer.

"Just a suggestion. I don't care either way, really."

"Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba." He nodded as she opened the door for him. He left her to her problems, what she said lingering in his mind.

X

Anzu shifted in the uncomfortable bed and she opened her eyes, seeing a white ceiling above her. A face popped up and she jumped, startled. The doctor smiled at her and apologize, "Sorry. Did I scare you?" She nodded mutely. "It's good to see you awake. I was wondering if you would wake today."

"Who are you?"

"Doctor Tanazaki," he answered.

"How did I get here?" She asked, sitting up a bit.

"A friend found you and brought you here."

"Oh...I see." She slumped in the covers, her memory coming to her aid, covering her confusion. _That's right. I went outside while it was raining and started crying at the park. I guess I fell asleep and got sick. I wonder who brought me here? It was probably Yuugi. But then...wouldn't he have stayed here? _Dismissing it, she turned to the doctor. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure," Tanazaki replied. He left and returned with some water and some pills. "Take these pills with them so that you can get better.

"Okay." She popped the two pills in her mouth and drank the water greedily, her mouth parched. She sighed afterward, handing Doctor Tanazaki the pills.

"You'll need to get more rest," he said with a smile. "I'll leave you now. If you need anything, just push this button." He held up a small control with a button. Anzu nodded and he left her. Anzu lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her heart contracted, recalling how she had run out of the house without telling her mother anything.

_I'm sure Yuugi told him, _Anzu thought, turning on her side and sighing to herself, closing her eyes. _I wish dad were here..._

X

The next days dragged on, rainy and dark. Kaiba cursed God about every morning when the sun wasn't shining through his window. Autumn was probably the season of the Devil. Or so he was telling himself. It was still raining on Thursday when Anzu returned to school. Kaiba heard exclamations from Yuugi and the two other males. He glanced from his book (that he had read about a hundred dozen times) to see that Anzu was looking better, slightly more cheerful. There was still a haunted look in her eyes, however, and dark circles under her azure orbs. He frowned, but didn't bother her about it. He gave a grim smile, though, when Anzu said to Yuugi, "Thanks for what you did, Yuugi."

"Huh?" Yuugi appeared clueless. "What do you mean?"

"Weren't you the one that found me at the park?" Anzu asked in confusion.

"No..."

"One of you guys?" She asked, turning to Honda and Jou. They shook their heads, looking curious. "Then who could it be? The doctor said it was friend..."

"Otogi?" Yuugi suggested.

"Otogi was still out of town den," Jou answered. "It couldn't have been Mai. She's in America. Shizuka is in Shibuya with mom, so I don't know who it could have been."

"...What about Ryou?" Yuugi spoke up again. Jou and Honda shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, you're right, probably not." Ryou, in speaking, hadn't had control of his body for a long time. It was one of the reasons that he never came to school anymore. Whatever Bakura was doing with Ryou's body, he obviously didn't think to come to school for him.

"Well...I guess it doesn't matter," Anzu said brightly. "I'm grateful to whoever it was. I just wish I could thank them."

_You're welcome, Mazaki, _Kaiba thought silently, smirking behind his book. The bell rang and he snapped it closed, standing up and shoving Jou out of the way. "Watch where you're going, mutt," he sneered to the blonde, who glared at him.

"Ooh, Kaiba, you – "

"Jou!" Anzu scolded after he called Kaiba a particularly crude name. Kaiba's brows rose at the name he was called, his lips twitching in amusement. That was something he hadn't heard before! He liked it.

"Whatever," Kaiba grunted, rolling his eyes. "I don't have time for a loser like you, Katsuya." Jou glowered after him as he stalked to his next class.

"Stupid Kaiba," Jou muttered to himself, trudging to his next class with Honda and Yuugi. Anzu frowned, watching them leave. She had her next class, Pre-Cal, with Kaiba.

_Weird,_ she thought as she went to her class. _I don't know why, but there was a feeling of déjà vu there for a minute._ She shrugged it off and settled into her seat. But, despite her shrugging it off, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"_Mazaki_!" A familiar voice hissed. She blinked and turned to Kaiba. "Would you pay attention? The teacher asked you something!" She blinked again and turned to the teacher, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, what was that, sir?"

"I asked you to come up and do this problem for us, Miss Mazaki," the teacher told her.

"Oh. Er, sure." She got up as some of the class giggled. She flushed and went up to the board, taking the chalk and solving the problem. _There it was again! _She thought. _That same feeling when Kaiba said my name. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, _she added dryly, _as he is always hissing my name. But still...I can't seem to shake it off. _She glanced over her shoulder at Kaiba, who frowned at her when their eyes met. She quickly looked away, finishing the problem. She stood aside as the teacher checked it.

"Good job, Miss Mazaki," he remarked. "Even though you weren't paying attention, you were able to do the problem." He gave her a wry look and she blushed again, muttering an apology. "Alright, you can go sit down." She moved to her desk and plopped down, feeling a set of cobalt eyes on her the entire time.

_What's her problem? _Kaiba sneered silently.

X

"Mom?" Anzu called. "I'm home." Her mother came downstairs and gave a small smile.

"Sweetheart, you love this house, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, but I mean..."

"Well, we have a chance of buying it."

"We do?" Anzu asked, hope blooming in her. Her mother looked everywhere but at her daughter. "But...?"

"But it's a large amount. We need two hundred thousand."

"Two-hundred grand!" Anzu gasped out, shocked. "We couldn't even get a loan of that much money!"

"Not from a business," her mother agreed, "but...but I was thinking you could talk to your friend, Kaiba."

"_Kaiba?_" Anzu repeated, aghast. "Kaiba hates me! He wouldn't give me that much money!"

"Please, Anzu? Just ask! If we can get this house, all of our problems will be solved, I swear it." Anzu looked away, unable to say anything, before biting her lip and nodding.

"I'll ask. But I really don't think Kaiba will do it."

"Asking is all you need to do to satisfy me," her mother said with a smile.

X

Anzu sighed as she stared at the looming building before her. She had to be an idiot to be going to her friends' enemy, asking for two hundred grand. With another sigh, she entered and went straight to the elevator. She waited until it got to the top floor where Kaiba's office was located. She hesitantly approached the secretary, who glared at her. "Um, I'm here to see Kaiba. I, er, am from his school." The secretary continued to glare at her.

"Mr. Kaiba isn't here," the secretary sniffed, turning from Anzu. Anzu's jaw dropped slightly.

_He isn't _here She thought in horror.

"Mazaki, why the hell are you here?" A sharp voice asked. She turned to see Kaiba coming from the elevator. He was glaring at her.

_I'm doomed. _"Um, I need to talk to you about something." His eyes narrowed on her suspiciously, before he gestured impatiently to the door on her right. He swept past her and opened it, waiting for her to go in. She meekly went in and he shut the door behind her, tossing his briefcase on one of the couches and settling behind his desk.

"What did you need, then?" He asked coolly, laying his arms on his desk. She bit her lip and sat in the chair across from his desk, shifting uncomfortably.

"I...don't really want to ask you for anything, but I don't know who else that has what I want." He blinked and she realized what she said might have been taken wrong, because he looked slightly startled.

"That's all very nice," he said slowly, "but – "

"I-it's not what you think! I...I need money."

"Money?" His tone sounded curious. "For what?"

"My mother needs money to buy our house. If we don't buy it, we'll have to move somewhere else."

"...And how much money are we talking about, Mazaki?" He asked softly, his face unreadable. She bowed her head in shame.

"Two-hundred thousand."

"Hm..." Kaiba opened one of his drawers and brought something out. She watched him and realized it was a checkbook.

_He's...going to give it to me? _She thought in surprise.

"Come here," he ordered after he'd ripped it out. She sprung to her feet and went to him. He glared at her as he pointed the check at her. "I had better not be giving this to you for any other reason then what you've told me, Mazaki. I don't want to find out that you spent it on something stupid, got it?" She nodded, her heart soaring. "Good. Here, then." He handed her the check and she took it, in awe. "Well? Aren't you going to thank me at least?"

"Oh, thank you!" She cried, throwing herself at him, hugging him around the neck. He was virtually stunned. "I don't know how to thank you!" He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Women!' Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she dislodged herself from Kaiba, blushing furiously. "Um, thank you, Kaiba." She glanced at him to see him fixing his clothes, appearing a bit flustered himself.

"It's fine, just go." He waved a hand to the door and she left, glancing at him over her shoulder. He was running a hand through his hair.

_You know, _she thought to herself as she exited the Kaiba Corp. building, _I never realized how handsome Kaiba is. _She blinked and slapped herself on the forehead. _What am I thinking! Geez! _

X

When Anzu got home and she and her mother rejoiced, Anzu's mind wandered back to her déjà vu feelings earlier that day. She sat in bed, considering over it, before another thought interrupted that one. _I still don't know who saved me. _She sat up, frowning. _I'll go demand that Doctor Tanazaki tell me. _"Mom?" She called.

"Anzu?" Her mother answered. "What is it?"

"Can I borrow the car for awhile? I need to go, um, see someone." There was silence, before her mother answered.

"Sure, I suppose. Get back soon, though, so I can go pay for the house," her mother called.

"Okay!" Anzu took the keys and hurried to the car, driving to the hospital. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. _I have to know! If it wasn't Yuugi or the others, then who could it have been? _When Anzu got to the hospital, she went up to the secretary and asked, "Is Doctor Tanazaki in?"

"Yes, he is. He's in his office, room five-fifty on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." Anzu took the elevator up to the fourth floor and murmured the room number to herself, before finding it and knocking on the door. There was a soft, "Come in," and she entered. Tanazaki looked at her in surprise.

"Anzu. Hello. Is anything wrong?" He eyed her in concern.

"No...not really, anyway. I just need...I need you to tell me something – you_ have_ to." He eyed her mildly.

"Alright."

"Please. Tell me who brought me here on Sunday." Tanazaki drummed his fingers on the desk thoughtfully. At last, he sighed and stood up, going to his cabinet and bringing out a clipboard.

"He asked me not to tell you, but I suppose you have a right to know who saved your life," the doctor murmured, handing her the clipboard. "On the bottom." Anzu's eyes glided down to the signature where Doctor Tanazaki was pointing. For a moment, she stared at it.

_No...Why would he even bother with me? _Anzu wondered in horror. "...Kaiba?" She whispered, looking to the doctor.

"Oh, so you know him?"

"Yes, but he...he hates me! Why would he even bother?" Tanazaki shrugged, unable to answer.

X

The next day was the end of the week. Anzu pursed her lips, staring at the clock angrily. It was almost time for lunch. She intended on confronting Kaiba about him saving her. He never ate lunch at the school, but went out to eat. The bell rang and she jumped out of her seat, dashing out of the room and down the hall. She saw Kaiba ahead of her, leaving the school. _Oh no you don't! _She thought, hurrying out behind him. "Kaiba!" She called. He paused, turning. His cold eyes narrowed when he saw it was her. "You owe me an explanation!"

"I do you a favor and now you're here accusing me of something?" He questioned, frowning. "What do you want, Mazaki? I don't have all the time in the world, despite what you may think."

"I want you to tell me something."

"And that is?" He asked, raising a brow.

"...Why did you save me on Sunday?" His eyes skimmed over her face, his lips thinning.

"How did you find that out?"

"I asked Doctor Tanazaki." He rolled his eyes, snorting.

"I shouldn't have trusted that stupid quack to keep his mouth shut," Kaiba told himself petulantly. She watched him grimly, waiting for an answer. "Well, what did you expect me to do, Mazaki? Leave you there?"

"You hate me!"

"Please," he sneered. "If I hated you, I wouldn't have given you that money. I would have thrown you out as soon as I saw you."

"But...I don't understand."

"I was on my way to a meeting, I saw you on the bench, you looked sick and you had a fever. I wasn't just going to leave you to die out there, so I took you to the hospital. I didn't want you to know it was me because, well, quite frankly, we're known enemies." She blinked, lowering her eyes.

"Oh...But the money...?"

"When I went over to tell your mother where you were, she explained that you two were having trouble." He eyed her, adding, "If I'm right, she asked you to ask me for the money, didn't she?"

"Yes..." Anzu replied slowly, beginning to piece it all together.

"She wouldn't have if I hadn't offered help in the first place."

"Oh. I'm...sorry, Kaiba."

"For what this time?" He grumbled.

"For...well, for thinking the worst of you." Kaiba snorted.

"It's not as if you could think anything else. I've been a total asshole to you and your annoying friends." He glared at her, adding, "Don't expect it to change, either."

"I don't," she said quietly. "But, I mean..." She blushed. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Kaiba didn't reply, not looking at her.

"Come on," he said at last. "I'll treat you to lunch." She blinked as he headed to his limo. She bit her lip, blushing, and followed him. "But nothing's going to change!"

"Okay."

X

Alas, Kaiba was wrong entirely when he said that nothing was going to change. He took her out to lunch more frequently and Anzu's friends noticed the change. Kaiba didn't glare at them as much anymore, nor did he send as many snide comments to Jounouchi (though he did whenever he was given the chance.) Eventually, Kaiba popped the question of whether she'd like to go out to dinner, which she happily accepted. When Jou became fully aware of their relationship (which was when Anzu told them she was dating their enemy) he about had an aneurysm.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Anzu," Yuugi said brightly. "I mean, yeah, Kaiba's been pretty mean to us, but it seems that he really likes you!"

"Um, yeah," she muttered, embarrassed.

"Anzu, if he seduced you, just tell me and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" Jou crowed.

"Hmm, _you?_ Beat me?" Kaiba sneered as he came up to them. "That day will never come, Katsuya."

"Grr, you're just askin' for it, moneybags!" Kaiba smirked, inching behind Anzu, his hand sneaking around her waist.

"Don't even try it, mutt."

"You're hidin' behind a _woman?_"

"More or less."

"You wimp!"

And, though Kaiba and Anzu were together and her other friends accepted him, there was no stopping Jou and Kaiba from going at each other's throats.

_Fin_

X

DIS: Hmm...Well, that came out okay, didn't it? Not exactly the type of fic you see around everywhere, huh? I'm surprised I was able to keep them all in character for once! Anyway, please review and tell me if you liked it! Ciao!


End file.
